A drum cartridge including a drum frame and a developing cartridge including a developing roller are well known in the art. One such developing cartridge also includes a storage medium having an electrical contact surface. The developing cartridge is attached to the drum frame by inserting the developing cartridge into the drum frame and pivotally moving the developing cartridge about the developing roller relative to the drum frame.